


Türchen 4 - Von Mondkälbern, Männern und Meful

by schnaf



Series: Das Wunschprojekt [4]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 23:15:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5352011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schnaf/pseuds/schnaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hakan will Chris. Unbedingt. Gut, dass er ein Profi ist und ganz genau weiß, wie man Leute um den Finger wickelt. Man sollte ihn halt nur besser nicht fragen, wie man 'Charmeur' schreibt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Türchen 4 - Von Mondkälbern, Männern und Meful

**Author's Note:**

> Für Temsah. Hakan, Chris, zwei, die zueinander passen wie Arsch auf Eimer. Halleluja, ich hatte sehr viel Spaß mit ihnen XD

**Wortzahl:** 1947  
**Rating:** P18 Slash  
**Genre:** Romanze, so irgendwie

Aufreißen? Kann ich. Ich bin da richtig gut drin. Weiß, was die bitches hören wollen.  
Die stehen auf mich. Total. Bin ja Fußballer und hab Geld und seh' gut aus. Da sind die geil drauf. Ich nicht auf sie, aber ich weiß, was man den Weibern sagt, damit sie auf einen abfahren.

Kenn' das voll. Meine Freunde, die sind auch so. Die stehen aber mehr auf die Weiber. Jetzt haben die alle eine Freundin, da gibt’s kein Aufreißen mehr. Und wenn ich den Ladys blöd komm, krieg ich Ärger, sagen sie. Darf denen nicht sagen, dass sie einen geilen Arsch haben, selbst wenn es stimmen würde. Will ich aber auch gar nicht. Meine Freunde haben sich Weiber ausgesucht, die mir eine runterhauen würden, wenn ich so etwas zu ihnen sagen würde. Sind irgendwie voll komisch. Ich weiß nicht, was die Jungs denen gesagt haben.  
Ali hat gemeint, sie haben deshalb Ladys bekommen, weil sie sie wie Ladys behandelt haben. Keine Ahnung, was er damit meint. Glaub, dass er und die anderen auch sich von den Ladys unterbuttern lassen. Aber das sage ich ihnen nicht, sonst schlagen mich die Ladys doch noch.  
So welche will ich doch eh nicht.

Ich bin nicht so scharf auf die Weiber. Nicht auf die Ladys, nicht auf die bitches. Aber Alter, wenn ich den Kramer seh', geht mir voll einer ab. Auf den steh' ich.

Er ist ein Mann. Das ist natürlich schon ein bisschen scheiße. Hab ich mir zumindest am Anfang gedacht. Aber dann hab ich Ayleens fetten Arsch angeschaut – Vallah, das darf Ali nicht hören – und so was brauch ich echt nicht. Nicht, wenn ich Kramers geilen Arsch haben kann und seinen geilen Körper und – alles an dem ist geil, echt. Kann Allah nicht wollen, dass ich auf den verzicht', um so ein komisches Weib zu knallen.  
Ich will den. Ich seh' ja ein, dass Allah will, dass ich wen knall. Aber ein Weib tu' ich mir nicht an. Ich will Kramer.

Ich will den und ich weiß, wie ich den krieg. Hab dem letztens unter der Dusche, als nur noch wir zwei da waren, an den Arsch gefasst und ein bisschen geknetet. So im Vorbeigehen, ganz locker. Wäre ja dann gern länger geblieben und hätt' gern geschaut, ob er es genauso geil gefunden hat wie ich, aber ich muss dem auch zeigen, dass der mich nicht so leicht haben kann. Muss ihn erst mal scharf auf mich machen, bis der vor mir kniet und mich anbettelt, dass er meinen Schwanz lutschen darf.  
Vallah, Kramer, wie er vor mir kniet und meinen Schwanz lutscht, das ist so geil. Ich steh da voll drauf, bin schon ganz hart, wenn ich nur darüber nachdenk'.

Ich mag den voll. Also den Kramer. Der ist auch voll lustig und schaut immer lieb. Kann mir schon vorstellen, dass der auch länger bei mir bleiben darf.  
Nein, dass muss er. Wenn ich mich mit den Jungs treff' und die haben ihre Ladys dabei, dann will ich nicht neben Ayleen mit ihrem fetten Arsch sitzen. Ayleen heißt ja Mondlicht, ne. Bei ihr passt das. Ihr Arsch ist so fett wie der Mond.  
Das darf Ali niemals hören.

Also, ich will nicht neben Ayleen sitzen. Die schaut mich immer so scheiße an. Ich will, dass dann Kramer dabei ist und ich sagen kann, dass das mein Freund ist. Der ist so viel besser als die Ladys, ey. Und der wäre voll gut als mein Freund. Nicht nur bei so Treffen. Aber bei so Treffen halt ganz besonders. Wenn die dann sehen, dass ich auch wen hab. Vor allem die Ladys, dann schauen die nicht mehr so scheiße.  
Ey, und danach geh' mit Kramer heim. Mit meinem Freund. Und dann fick ich den, bis der meinen Namen schreit. Das ist so geil, das kann ich mit einem Weib nie so geil haben.

Aber Kramer ist halt nicht nur geil. Ich bin echt gern in dem seiner Nähe. Er ist der einzige, den ich kenn, der bei FIFA immer lacht. Sogar wenn er verliert. Manchmal schaut er dann aber auch ganz traurig. Hab ihn schon ein paar Mal mit Absicht gewinnen lassen, weil dann strahlt der immer so und dann fühl' ich mich voll gut. Mag das voll, wenn wir uns zum Zocken treffen.  
Aber da sind wir halt nie allein. Die anderen Jungs sind auch immer mit dabei. Wenn die mal nicht da wären, dann wär' vielleicht schon einiges passiert. Da könnt' ich mich wahrscheinlich nicht mehr beherrschen. So muss ich mich immer zusammenreißen. Will den ja nicht vor unseren Mitspielern ficken. Hau' ihm halt dann nur auf den Arsch, wenn er vorbeigeht, glaub', das mag der. Ich auch. Total.

Also, ich will den Kramer. Ich will den bumsen, aber ich will den auch als Freund. Weil der wär' halt voll perfekt. Ist total geil, aber auch lustig und süß. Er ist so, wie jedes Weib sein soll und keines ist. Aber ich steh' eh nicht auf Titten, die find' ich nicht so geil. Kramers Arsch halt schon und irgendwie auch seinen Schwanz. Kann mir schon vorstellen, dass da auch mal was geht.  
Ficken darf der mich nicht, das geht nicht. Kann ich nicht machen, wegen Allah. Und ich bin ja der Mann. Kramer ist der Süße, der kann gefickt werden, das ist kein Problem. Bei mir halt schon.  
Aber so anderes Zeug halt. Würd' echt fast alles mit dem machen.

Jetzt muss ich dem zeigen, dass ich geil auf ihn bin. Mach ich auch schon und ich glaub', der merkt das. Klar merkt der das, ich wickel' den grad voll ein. Wie eine Spinne, so. Ich fass' dem eben immer an den Arsch. Das ist voll praktisch, ich mach das eh gern und da sieht er auch gleich, was ich will, nämlich seinen Arsch. Ich fass' ihm auch an die Brust. Nicht um ihn zu zeigen, dass ich sein Herz will. Ist aber so. Ich mach' das, um ihm zu zeigen, dass ich ihn will.  
Mach ich voll gern. Also das mit der Brust. Das mit dem Arsch auch, aber Brust... Fühlt sich so gut an bei ihm. Würd' die gern mal ohne Klamotten spüren und so ganz ausführlich und so.

Wenn ich so was mach, dann schaut der mich immer voll verwirrt an. Aber so schaut der immer und das ist auch voll niedlich. Und dann lächelt der mich immer voll an und ich mag das Lächeln so. Das ist so ein ganz anderes Lächeln. Kein „Du hast mir an den Arsch gefasst“-Lächeln, glaub ich. Manchmal schaut er mich nämlich einfach so so an. Ohne dass ich ihm an den Arsch fass' oder an die Brust. Und andere schaut der nicht so an.  
Glaub', der weiß schon, dass ich ihn geil find'. Ich zeig's ihm ja auch ganz klar.

Ich mach's bei ihm wie man es mit den Weibern macht. Ich zeig dem, was ich will.  
Die Weiber stehen ja voll drauf, wenn man denen Spitznamen gibt. Kosenamen. Baby und so was. Ist auch ganz praktisch, dann muss man sich ihren Namen nicht merken. Einfach immer Baby sagen, passt schon. Und wenn man nicht mehr weiß, welchen Spitznamen man ihr gegeben hat, nimmt man einfach einen neuen. Merkt die gar nicht, findet sie dann voll geil.  
Ich kann mir Kramers Namen merken. Und ich will dem nicht so einen Weiberspitznamen geben so wie Mausi oder Hase oder Baby. Ich will einen besonderen Namen für ihn.

Ich nenn' den 'Meful'. Das ist voll besonders. Und damit zeig ich dem auch gleich wieder, was ich von ihm will. Das heißt nämlich 'Bottom'. Also dass ich ihn bumsen will. Klingt halt auch voll schön. Viel schöner als 'Baby' und da weiß ja auch jeder, dass es nur ums Bumsen geht.  
Aber bei uns geht es um mehr als ums Bumsen. Auch Bumsen, schon, aber Küssen und Lieben und so was auch.

Kramer, mein Meful. Ich will den voll, Vallah.

~*~*~

Der Hakan, ey.

Ich weiß nicht, der verwirrt mich irgendwie total. Und zwar allgemein. Das, was er tut, verwirrt mich und das, was ich über ihn denke.

Manu sagt, ich bin seit dem WM-Finale ständig verwirrt. Max sagt, ich bin immer verwirrt. Beides Idioten. Hakan bringt mich wirklich total durcheinander.  
Ich verstehe ihn nicht. Ich... Ich weiß einfach nicht. Das, was er tut, was er sagt, das sieht so eindeutig aus. Aber das kann doch nicht sein. Und dann ist da eben noch meine Reaktion darauf.

Er baggert mich an. Da sind sich meine Freunde einig. Ich glaube das aber nicht so recht. Ja, klar, es sieht schon danach aus, aber trotzdem bin ich mir da überhaupt nicht sicher.

Eigentlich darf der Hakan doch gar nicht schwul sein. Er ist Türke und Muslim, da ist das doch tabu.

Hab ihnen erzählt, dass er mich öfter mal anfasst. Und zwar an pikanteren Stellen. Auch von seinen Sprüchen habe ich erzählt. Er sagt immer so Dinge...  
Typisch Türke, glaube ich. Aber eigentlich sagen die türkischen Machos solche Dinge nur zu Frauen. Zu Frauen, die sie ins Bett bekommen wollen.

Von ein paar Sachen habe ich ihnen nicht erzählt. Das war mir zu privat oder so.

Da war zum Beispiel die Sache mit der Dusche. Gut, da war vielleicht auch ich ein bisschen schuld. War aber gut so. Ich habe gesehen, dass Hakan recht lange braucht, also bin ich auch da geblieben und habe so getan, als würde ich noch duschen. Wollte ihn ein bisschen angucken... Aber bis ich mich getraut habe, war er dann doch fertig. Wir waren alleine, keiner hätte es bemerkt, wenn ich ihn angeguckt hätte. Hat mich total geärgert, irgendwie, dabei wusste ich nicht einmal, warum ich das will. Halt deswegen, weil er mich immer anbaggert.  
Also, er war fertig. Hat sich sein Zeug geschnappt und ist raus gegangen. Dabei ist er an mir vorbeigekommen und dann hat er mich wieder angefasst. Aber nicht so wie sonst, nicht nur mal kurz auf den Po gehauen. Er hat richtig zugepackt.  
Wenn er mich wirklich anbaggern würde, wäre das gar nicht so übel, glaube ich. Ich hatte da nämlich erst mal... ein Problem. Bin dann erst einmal unter meiner Dusche geblieben und habe gewartet. Wollte nicht mit meinem Problem nach draußen, aber ich habe mich auch nicht getraut, das Problem zu entsorgen.

Oder diese andere Sache. Als wir uns mal bei Lars zum Zocken getroffen haben, war da so etwas ähnliches. Ich bin an ihm vorbeigelaufen, extra nah bei ihm – ich weiß nicht, irgendwie wollte ich, dass er mich wieder anfasst. Aber er hat es nicht getan. Stattdessen hat er mich an der Hüfte gepackt und auf seinen Schoß gezogen und ich bin einfach sitzen geblieben.  
Und... Na ja. Er hatte eine Latte. Entweder das oder er hatte etwas in der Hosentasche. Aber für die Hosentasche war es zu weit in der Mitte und sein Handy kann es nicht gewesen sein, das habe ich nämlich auch gespürt.  
Auch das war irgendwie schon geil.

Ich weiß nicht, ob ich schwul bin. Aber Hakan macht mich fertig. Jetzt nicht nur, weil ich ihn irgendwie geil finde. Ich mag es, wie er versucht, mich zu erobern – wenn es so ist. Und er ist auch ein toller Kerl. Wir kommen schon ziemlich gut miteinander klar.  
Wenn es so wäre, wie es aussieht – wenn er wirklich auf mich stehen würde -, würde ich wohl echt nicht nein sagen.  
Jetzt müsste ich nur wissen, ob es wirklich so ist. Kann ja auch ganz anders sein. Eben doch typisch türkisches Verhalten, das nichts zu sagen hat oder so etwas.

Außerdem wüsste ich gerne mal, was 'Meful' heißt. Bis jetzt weiß ich nur, dass das echt schön klingt, wenn Hakan mich so nennt.


End file.
